


if the accident will

by tkillamockingbird (Theboys)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboys/pseuds/tkillamockingbird
Summary: Thor’s family has controlled seven planets in the system since well before Loki’s line even began.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estivate/gifts).



> remember when we were talking about world-building and dystopia??  
> i apologize to say that this was the best i could do in between school and suffering 4 my art, ja feel?
> 
> no, seriously. you know exactly why you rock.
> 
> for everyone else--thor is fucked up and so is loki. this is a future fic so the laws of morality are skewed. Loki's underage and there's some sex and i don't condone any of this irl, etc. etc.   
> go forth and read this sin

The glass breaks.

It’s splinters beneath his grip and shatters abruptly. Loki releases the shards with a hiss and tucks his thumb into the edge of his mouth to suckle at the resulting blood.

Thor hates a mess.

The whir of the house droid startles him badly and he skirts backwards as the little automaton reaches out a golden hand and pats awkwardly at Loki’s shin.

“Step back if you please,” it says, and Loki is always astonished at the natural cadence of its voice. There’s nothing like that Off Core and Loki obliges with a smile.

“You should be more careful,” it repeats, and Loki drops to his knees so he can meet its beady little eyes. They flicker with electricity from time to time, and its body is made of Absolute Gold. 

“I’m not allowed accidents, Lor?” Loki teases, and the droid has the presumption to look affronted. “Left to clean your own messes and you’d die within the week,” Lor says, and Loki puts a fist over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Lor is no bigger than a toddler, the most minor of house droids. He’s remarkably sentient but he’s not meant for more involved management of the estate. 

He’s a very good companion, though.

“Put your shoes on!” Lor says, shaking one of his little legs as he returns to an upright position. The glass tinkles around inside of him, sequestered in a garbage chute that he’ll empty at the end of the day.

“Yes, Lor,” Loki says dutifully, and when he leaves it is silent again.

Loki wanders over toward the wide window and glances up as a mod whizzes by overhead. This is Thor’s summer home--Loki’s domain now, and there’s not much air traffic.

Thor wouldn’t like it if there were.

The clock chimes, an Off Core melody that reminds him of the one Hel used to sing to him before bed.

“The Lord of the House will arrive in fifteen minutes,” the clock says, and Loki wraps his arms around himself. 

It isn’t until later that he finds the smallest shard of glass embedded in his heel.

-

Thor’s family has controlled seven planets in the system since well before Loki’s line even began. Asgard is the Core planet and as the eldest of his line, his to maintain.

Loki has only ever seen Thor’s father in holograms and newsreels, and he can see where Thor gets his bearing and his eyes.

Loki’s surprised that Thor’s been able to get away twice in one week and it fills him with a sickening sort of pleasure. 

Thor arrives with little fanfare.

He enjoys the crowds and accolades when he’s orchestrated it for personal benefit, but when he comes to Hulgade he likes to be greeted by Loki and Loki alone.

“Where is he,” Thor says, directing his question to another house droid, this time a maid whom Loki has named Ella.

“I expect the sun room, My Lord,” she says, and Thor spares her no further attention.

His face warms as soon as he sees Loki and Loki can’t help but to tremble. Out of all the  _ elske  _ Thor had chosen him. He thinks about his Father’s face, the unfamiliar stretch of pride on Laufey’s features.

Hel had cried. Even Byl had shared his bed that night, and the next morning he’d flown off Outer for the first time in his life.

Loki thinks of the price for his virginity and fidelity and hopes that Hel’s daughters are nothing but fed and safe.

“You’ve not come to meet me,” Thor says, and his golden hair is twisted atop his head in a careless fashion. He must have unbraided it immediately after his meeting.

“I’m always waiting for you,” Loki says truthfully, stomach twisting violently. He can’t stand when Thor isn’t nearby.

“Of course you are,” Thor says, untying the lacing on his outer coat. It drops to the floor almost soundlessly and Loki wraps both arms around his middle.

He’s in Thor’s favorite--a rain-made gown from Nidavellir, the planet a younger brother maintains.

Thor prefers him to wear nothing but this when they meet, when he sleeps and when he wakes.

Thor can see the swell of his breasts and the dark peak of his nipples from where they press hungrily against the fabric.

Thor’s thumb is large and abrasive as he drags it over the sensitive nub.

“I’m taking you with me, next trip Off Core,” Thor murmurs and Loki cannot help but to arch up into his touch.

Thor’s hand glides down to curve over his ass, parting the right cheek from the left. He releases it only to slap it, and Loki can feel the wetness collecting between his legs.

“Would you like that?” Thor asks, and Loki nods, face pressed into the wide slope of Thor’s neck.

“Is your cunt wet for me,” Thor says, moving his hand from Loki’s breast to his long hair, dragging his neck exposed.

“Always, always,” Loki says, because it’s true. It is.

“Show me, little one,” Thor demands, stepping backwards just far enough for Loki to push the shift away from his body.

It hits the ground with the patter of a gentle rainfall, and Loki can see that Thor is hard beneath his slacks.

Loki’s inner thighs are sticky and he presses two fingers into his pussy with no fanfare.

“See?” Loki says, already breathing too heavily.

Thor replaces Loki’s fingers with his own and they are big. Thick and cumbersome in a cunt that has only housed Thor’s dick.

“You spend your days wet for me, don’t you,” Thor says, a laugh in his voice. He is inexorable, his fingers squelching as he twists them inside of Loki.

Loki stands on tiptoe, not tall enough to see over Thor’s shoulder even then. He is loud in the relative peace of the room, and Thor is shameless.

“I’ll bring you back to Harald with me,” Thor says, pressing so closely to Loki’s naked body that he can feel the heat of Thor’s dick against his skin.

“Fuck you in my wedding bed,” Thor laughs, and Loki closes his eyes at the thought of it. 

You’re no high-ranking Lord without  _ elske  _ and Loki’s stomach clenches at the thought of how many wet boys like him Thor must have across the galaxy.

Thor’s brazen and powerful enough to fuck his  _ elske  _ in the bed he shares with his wife. No one would say anything of it. 

Loki imagines screaming into her pillows.

His pussy slicks further, and he blushes in shame at the juice that runs down Thor’s fingers.

“You like that,” Thor surmises, widening his stance so that he can pick Loki up. Loki goes willingly, pussy loose from the stimulation.

He’s leaking on Thor’s work attire, and Thor laughs at the feeling.

“Are you rubbing your pussy off on me, little one?” Loki’s ears flush red and his dark hair covers his cheeks.

“You’re the nastiest thing I own,” Thor says, bending his neck to steal a kiss. Loki gasps at the contact. Thor is good at kissing but often angry and impatient when he arrives. Loki often waits days during a visit for the first kiss.

Thor is in jovial spirits it seems and Loki encourages it, bouncing against his leg like a dog in heat.

“You like it,” Loki teases, breathless.

Thor laughs and snakes his finger around Loki’s ass, pinching the peachy skin of it before dipping his thumb into Loki’s quivering hole.

His moan is loud and unencumbered and Thor seems to have had enough teasing.

“I’m going to fuck you unconscious,” he says, and Loki would laugh it hadn’t happened before.

They make it to Thor’s rooms barely upright, and Thor drops him in the center of the bed only to twist his body around and drag him to the edge.

“All fours,” Thor demands, and Loki arches his back, holds both cheeks open because he knows that Thor likes him slutty.

“The Nine,” Thor grunts, and Loki listens for the sloppy sound of him fisting his dick. It slides through Loki’s slick and bumps up against the clutch of his cunt.

Loki is terrified that it won’t fit but it always does and this time is no exception.

The intrusion forces a scream out of him and Thor laughs at the sound, big and happy.

“Tight little bitch,” Thor says, his large hand tightening on the nape of Loki’s neck.

The grip is unbreakable and Loki can barely breathe forced into the blankets. He loves it. There’s nothing for Thor but him.

“How--fuck--” Thor hisses, “am I supposed to get anything done when I know you’re here waiting to keep my cock warm?”

“Could t-take me with you,” Loki gasps out, surrendering his precious air.

“I’ve never been fucked in a mod,” he adds, and Thor laughs again,  _ twice  _ in one bedding.

Thor’s thumb traces over his hole, teasing before he shoves that in as well, heedless of the shudder of Loki’s slight body.

“Push back on both, baby,” Thor croons, and Loki does, making broken wails into the open air.

“You want my dick in here, too?” Thor asks, slightly out of breath.

Loki’s nodding like a loose puppet, and Thor drags him into position.

“Hold your ass open for me again,” Thor says. Thor makes an approving sound when Loki braces himself with his face and spreads his cheeks as wide as they will go.

“You’re obscene,” Thor says, and he shoves forward, heedless of all else. His pace is not cruel but nor is it sedate, and he hitches Loki’s hips up and runs his thumbs down below Loki’s eyes.

The tears are salty and Thor hums in satisfaction. 

“Too big, baby?” Thor asks, and Loki nods dumbly. 

“H-hurts,” he gasps out, because it  _ does.  _ It always does but he’s still so fucking wet and he might be torn but he would let Thor do it again and again and again--

Thor rocks in a half circle, rooted deep in his ass and reaches around to rub teasingly at Loki’s clit.

“Come before I spill in your ass,” Thor says, his voice a soft croon.

“Hump my hand, baby,” he commands and Loki does, grinding the blood-swollen nub against Thor’s calloused fingertips. The burn in his backside is fierce but he bounces back against it, chasing the feverish pleasure-pain.

Thor grunts with his efforts and Loki comes in bursts, his body quaking with shocks against Thor’s hand.

“Look at you squirt,” Thor says admirably, shoving two fingers back into the tight clutch of his pussy even as he comes deep in Loki’s ass.

“Let it, let it spill,” Thor breathes, eyes half closed as he pulls out. 

“I like to see it.”

-

Thor smokes on the balcony after they fuck.

It’s his post-sex habit and Loki knows for a fact that the Lady doesn’t like it but Thor has never done anything that he doesn’t want to.

Thor’s holovid goes off as he stares at the setting of Asgard’s twin suns. 

Loki watches him, shirtless with sleep pants slung low on his hips.

Loki remains undressed because Thor likes to catalogue his bruises and add new ones. There’s nothing he likes better than seeing Loki leak his come.

Loki won’t be allowed to shower before he’s got another load in his pussy.

He dips a finger into his ass and winces at the burn of it. He’s getting wet regardless. The squelch of Thor’s come feels delicious and he humps his finger like that as the Lady’s face is superimposed on Thor’s holo.

“You’ll be home tomorrow?” she asks with no preamble.

Thor’s carillion cigarette glows blue in the fading light.

“That evening or the morning after,” Thor says, his voice tinged with faint affection.

“You’re at Hulgade, then,” she says, pushing wavy brown hair away from fine features.

Thor straightens to his impressive height and tosses the butt away.

“You’re out of line,” Thor says, former affection replaced by something more sinister. Loki shivers. Loki limps when Thor fucks him after he sounds like that.

It still gets him hot, his asshole flexing around a temporarily motionless finger.

“I’d just like to know how long the girls will have to wait--” Thor makes a terrible sound and the Lady falls silent.

“You’d think I created the  _ elske  _ system the day my father ejaculated me into my mother’s womb,” Thor grits out, and Loki can see that the Lady’s cheeks are flushed.

“Don’t bring up my babies in the same breath,” Thor threatens.

It’s blissfully quiet for a moment, and then Loki can hear the Lady speak with the peculiar cadence she has when she’s struggling not to cry or fly into a rage.

Loki has been with Thor since his fourteenth summer, three summers ago. He has heard a good deal of arguments between his Lord and Thor’s Lady.

“You’ll call when you’re on the way, then?” She asks, and Thor nods, his eyes already focused on the gentle slopes of Hulgade’s hills.

“Tell Elka and Marin I love them,” Thor says, and the Lady’s face makes a complicated motion before she nods. 

“I love you, Thor,” she says, and Thor’s face softens so infinitesimally that Loki unconsciously leans forward to catch better sight of it through the crack in the balcony door. 

“I love you, too,” he says, ending the call.

Loki thinks about the broken glass appliance that winks purple, a holo of a baby circling above the device.

Loki curls one hand around his middle and shoves his finger deeper. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you literally inspired me to scrawl out this mess after months of inactivity. it's not good but please take this offering
> 
> potential triggers at bottom

Loki wakes between one blink and the next.

He’s abruptly full, Thor’s large palm resting possessively on the lower swell of his abdomen.

“You’re leaking,” Thor says, burying his chin into the nape of Loki’s neck.

“I do that often,” Loki says, spluttering the words between increasingly powerful thrusts.

“Without me?” Thor says, shamelessly teasing. He bites down on the nape of Loki’s neck, unforgiving. Loki can feel the separate pulse of the wound under his skin.

“Y-you’re never here,” Loki says, can’t resist, a bit of petulance leaking into his voice. Thor isn’t here as often as he was in his younger days. Thor has a wife and two children. Thor’s not his.

Thor grinds forward and his free hand snakes up to press down on Loki’s collarbone, a torque for his neck. It’s heavier than Loki’s real one; the brand of Thor’s ownership.

“I’d like to be,” Thor says hotly, even as two blunt fingers swirl around Loki’s clit, a feather-light dance that makes Loki’s hips jerk away and backwards in unison.

“And yet you’re n-not,” Loki grits out, cheeks bouncing against the impact of Thor’s hips, bruising and violent. Thor makes an undefinable sound and jostles Loki towards the opposite end of the bed.

“Be quiet,” Thor hisses, but Loki’s shoulder stings and he’s so close.

“It doesn’t have to be you,” Loki says, voice plaintive in the way that Thor loves. Thor’s body shudders and he reaches back to press one dry finger into Loki’s wet hole, still hot and sore from last night.

“By the fucking Nine,” Thor gasps, dick twitching from some place deep in Loki’s cervix, “I’ll murder you before you whore yourself in my Name.”

Loki whines at the stimulation, humping backwards in desperation and he spills all over Thor’s sheets, clit pulsing dimly in Thor’s unyielding palm.

-

Thor takes him to Bylr.

-

Thor doesn’t speak during the entirety of the trip. He has three separate business cabins and he uses each one even as Loki takes his first air trip off Hulgade.

Loki’s wearing real clothes--short and transparent, representative of his coveted _elske_ status, but the bruised shine of his collarbone does something primal to Thor every time.

The automated pilot chimes in intermittently, finally notifying them that Bylr is five minutes out.

Loki scrambles to the window and presses his nose to the glass.

They brought Lor at Loki’s demand, although Thor had him powered down for the journey. Loki wishes the house droid were there. He’d have a bit of dry wit to distract Loki from his nerves.

Bylr is in the very center of the Throne City of Leiptr and Thor’s seat of power. Lor keeps him abreast of the news through holoreels, but Loki has never seen the like. It’s not even mentioned Off Core except in hushed tones of mystery.

“It’s a castle,” Loki whispers to himself, even as the pale blue of his gown drifts higher upon his thigh.

The warmth of Thor’s palm is welcome, even as it snakes over the back of his thigh to settle over his pussy, heavy and proprietary.

“A fortress,” Thor corrects, low humor in his voice. “I don’t like this covered,” Thor says hotly, gently slapping the sensitive flesh, once, twice.

Loki’s stomach warms obligingly and he squirms away.

“You’ll make me wet,” Loki pouts, “and you didn’t let me pack all my clothes,” he adds, even as Thor grunts and drags him backwards, Thor’s dick snug in the crease of his ass.

“What if I want you soaked when I take you into my City?”

Loki whines, against his will, and he can _feel_ Thor’s satisfaction. Loki has never forgotten that Thor’s way is the best one.

-

The Lady meets them at the gates.

Loki has never seen her except in holo renderings, and he’s shocked at how little she is. Loki’s fine-boned and petite himself, the markings of all _elske_ , but the Lady is a few inches shorter than even he.

They’re almost of a height and yet the Lady’s gaze passes through him like the transparent glass that runs Breaking News.

“Thor.”

Thor’s holo is alight as he comes up just behind Loki, his voice deceptively soft to the black-haired individual on the other line.

“If I have to come and take care of it, he’s going to prefer the outcome much less than if you’d just handled it.” Thor pauses while the figure on the other end speaks into his ear-set.

“I’ll send for Odin,” Thor says and Loki looks behind him at the grim cheer in Thor’s voice.

Thor bends almost double to press a kiss to the crown of Loki’s head, dragging him backwards so that Loki has to do a shimmy to adjust to Thor’s unavoidable girth.

“Thor.”

Thor glances up at the Lady’s voice, his palm tightening briefly on Loki’s hip.

“Jane,” he says, distracted by his holocall. To the figure on the call, he laughs, gregarious. “I’ll kill him myself. If he wants you to spell it out in the block letters I use with my kids, be my guest.”

“Thor!” Jane hisses his name now and Loki meets her eyes at the same time as he hears the pattering of small footsteps.

Thor moves like the wind, hanging up on his call while gently moving Loki to stand by his side.

“Daddy!”

The words are chorused simultaneously and Loki’s long hair falls over his shoulder to rest on his breasts as he looks at the two little girls that come running from inside Bylr.

“El! Is that you? Have you grown as tall as me? I’ll be needing to look up the next time I come home,” Thor says, swinging one blonde little girl into his left arm. Her hair is heavy-looking, braided into one long line down her back. Her eyes are as blue as Thor’s, one soft dimple in her right cheek.

“Daddy, I’ll pick you up to see when I get taller than you,” El says, banging one fist against Thor’s barrel chest.

The other little girl is quieter, peering up at Thor with milk teeth, her hair a darker blonde than her sister’s and done up in two haphazard pigtails.

“I did Marin’s hair, Daddy,” Elka says, chattering at such length that Loki winces at the shriek.

“Lady Marin,” Thor says soberly, bowing so deep at the waist that he dips Elka so low to the floor that her hair brushes the ground.

“Da,” the younger one says, reaching up with pudgy fists.

Marin babbles excitedly in toddler-speak, tangling her little fingers into Thor’s close shaved beard.

“Elka. Marin. I told you to wait in the house with arañe until your Daddy got settled. You know he likes to sit down before you climb all over him.” The Lady’s voice is placid but both little girls look at her with wide eyes.

“Mama,” Elka begins but breaks off with another stern look from her mother. Thor does not take any pains to release them and Loki begins to feel off-centered in the middle of the family reunion.

His hand strays, unthinkingly, rubbing over a non-existent bump before falling listlessly to his side.

It’s warm here.

Thor kisses his daughters once more and then several more times to make them giggle.

“Their governess?”

Jane presses some sort of button--Loki cannot get close enough to tell where it comes from--and a woman taller than both the Lady and himself comes running out of the front gates of Bylr.

Marin wiggles restlessly, reaching out arms for her governess, while Elka reluctantly follows suit.

The woman doesn’t speak except to incline her head respectfully in Thor’s direction. Thor nods back and his entire attention shifts, sliding over Loki like water.

The girls are laughing as they leave, chattering about their father, and Loki cranes his neck backwards to catch Thor’s gaze.

Thor drags him into the bulk of his chest, shading Loki from the unfamiliar burn of the sun.

“Do you hate me so much,” Jane says, small white fists clenched at the side of her gown, pale against green, “that you’d bring your whore to the same house where you raise your girls?”

Thor’s palm glides restlessly against Loki’s stomach. The soft circles are soothing, broken only by the catch of metal from Thor’s rings.

His sudden movement catches them both unawares, Loki tumbling to the side even as Thor grabs Jane around the throat in a practiced gesture.

His palm looks like weaponry against her skin but to her credit, Jane does not flinch except to move her hands to rest on Thor’s forearm.

“You won’t touch me. Not here,” she says. The fright is muted in her eyes.

Thor makes a noise, unidentifiable.

Jane croaks, strangled. Loki watches the tips of her fingers turn white against the bar of Thor’s arm.

“Thor,” Loki says sweetly, and Thor’s head snaps down to meet his eyes.

“Yes, little one?” Thor’s teeth are bright in the shine of the sun.

“I want to see Lor. And I want to see your bed,” Loki says, pressing the line of his body up against Thor’s. He allows the deep-V of his shift to part, exposing his nipple to the fabric of Thor’s suit jacket. The sensation is rough and Loki mewls at the feeling.

“I don’t want to see how this would hurt your babies,” Loki adds, rising up on his toes to whisper this last directly in Thor’s ear.

Thor’s hand twitches once and he releases, Jane hauling in a gasp of air that seems cacophonous in the sudden silence.

Thor doesn’t move for a moment and then he’s in motion, tucking Jane’s hair behind her ear.

Thor turns to Loki and scoops him up, forcing Loki’s legs around his waist.

“I’m one for three,” he says, barely a laugh.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thor is...not very good? he has the capacity to be (and chooses to present himself as such when dealing with those he finds deserving of his goodness) but he IS abusive to Jane in this chapter (don't want anyone to be unnecessarily triggered by such awful behavior)


End file.
